


The Mumrik Way

by krowlin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cat antics, Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Snufkin has a tail, joxter gives advice, no beta we die like men, slight angst, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krowlin/pseuds/krowlin
Summary: Snufkin can't seem to confess. So, he does it the Mumrik way.





	The Mumrik Way

Snufkin was always very good at hiding things. Growing up in a family of over twenty children and Mymble for a mother, he learned early on to mask his feelings to be less of a burden. He kept that trait as he grew, and when he left home it became quite useful. He could always hide his fear or anger or, say, a crush.

Having said that, Snufkin had a problem. A big, uncomfortable problem. He wasn't too sure when exactly it had started, he only knew it was an issue and he needed it to stop affecting him so much.

The time he realized that this was an issue and that it needed to be fixed was a warm summer day. He and Moomin were playing in the woods, when Moomin decided to start climbing a tree.

"Be careful," Snufkin said, trying (and failing) not to sound as worried as he actually was. For some reason, he could never hide his emotions as well as usual when he was around Moomin.

"Don't be a worrywart, it's just a tree!" Moomin responded, a confident smile covering his face.

Moomin sat on a high above branch, waving down at Snufkin. Snufkin waved back. He couldn't help the smile spreading to his own lips. Moomin's happiness was so contagious sometimes. Whenever he laughed, everyone around him soon followed. It was basically magic, Snufkin thought. His positivity could warm even the Groke's cold heart. Snufkin could never be in a bad mood around him because of it. It was amazing.

A loud crack suddenly echoed through the forest, and Moomin was falling. Snufkin barely thought in that moment, running to his friend's aid and catching him in his arms. They both fell to the ground, but still managed to hold onto each other and stay intact. The only sound between them for a while was heavy breathing. Snufkin stared into Moomin's eyes, clutching his paws.

The first thing Snufkin noticed was his eyes. Oh, his eyes were gorgeous. It was as if someone had scooped up two drops of the very sky itself and poured them into his eyes. They sparkled so beautifully.

The next thing Snufkin noticed was Moomin's fur. Snufkin had been to lands far off in the South containing the finest of silks and softest of sheep, but none of those compared to how astonishingly soft Moomin was. It was pure and white and the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He desperately wanted to hug Moomin and never let go.

Suddenly, he realized what was happening. They were on the forest floor. Staring into each other's eyes. Oh boy. Snufkin felt his face heat up, and he suddenly stood. "Are-um. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky. He tugged at his hat, successfully hiding the blush spreading over his cheeks.

Moomin nodded, standing up. He had a sort of starstruck look in his eye. After around thirty seconds of silence, they both burst out laughing.

"Well, I did tell you to be careful," Snufkin said in between chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head, Snuf."

Snuf. The nickname sounded so.. right. Snufkin repeated the nickname over in his head a few times on their walk back to Moominhouse. It was then, exactly then, when Snufkin had the horrifying realization that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. He tried to not let it show, but he could tell Moomin was a little bit worried when Snufkin left earlier than usual. Snufkin used the rest of that day to do mindless work like fishing and piling up firewood. He just needed to do anything to get his mind off of a constant stream of _Moomin._

The next few weeks wren't any better. Snufkin would enjoy their adventures, yes, but he would be different, in a way. Too anxious. Too flustered. Oh, it was torture. He could barely even look at Moomin without pink dusting his cheeks. He loved Moomin, but hated this predicament. So, one Autumn day, he decided to confess. 

Snufkin led Moomin out into the fields. They sat and chatted for a while, but it eventually fell into a comfortable silence. 

"Moomin," Snufkin said, turning to his friend, "I.. I wanted to.. uh. I was wondering if maybe.. maybe you-"

"Hey dorks!" Little My's voice suddenly appeared next to Snufkin, who let out a very sudden yelp. 

Little My paused, looking at the two. Moomin looked confused, while her half brother seemed to be considering murder. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Just. Talk." Snufkin muttered, trying not to look to irritated. 

She shrugged. "Moominmamma wanted me to come get you two for lunch. Get over there before Sniff eats your food."

And with that, attempt number one had failed. 

Snufkin's next several attempts were all foiled by a comical number of issues, ranging from rain to Sniff to Mr. Hemulen. After a particularly bad attempt, Snufkin sat at his campfire, sighing quietly. Why was this so difficult? Ugh, being in love was so frustrating. He grumbled to himself, poking at the fire. His tail swished from side to side in irritation.

"Thinking about that Moomintroll, are we?"

Snufkin jumped at the sudden voice, but after recognizing it, he sighed. "Hello, dad."

"I mean it," Joxter said, sitting down next to him, "I really think you should've gone with a dead bird this time."

Snufkin rolled his eyes, trying to will away the tears that had suddenly arrived. 

Joxter gave him a small pat on the back. 

"I just.. it's so hard to confess," Snufkin started, now full on crying, "Every time I try something happens or I get tonguetied, or-"

"That's because you're doing it the Moomin way," Joxter interrupted. 

"...What?"

"The Moomin way. You're not a Moomin, so of course it isn't working for you like this. For god's sake, Snufkin. You're a Mumrik. You gotta do it the Mumrik way," Joxter said with a smile.

Oh. He meant _that._  Snufkin rested his face in his hands, staring back at the fire. "But.. what if he doesn't get it?"

"Mymble didn't get it when I told her at first. If he's anything like his father, he's smart. He'll figure it out."

"Well.. you have a point. I'll try it. Thanks, dad."

When Snufkin turned back to Joxter, the Mumrik was gone, along with Snufkin's dinner.

***

It was the next morning, and Snufkin had never been more nervous. His tail swished from side to side as he paced around his camp, taking the deepest breaths he could muster. Oh, he was doing this. It was happening. Oh god. Oh god. 

It was going to have to be perfect. No distractions this time. He needed the most perfect spot. If all went well, Moomin would reciprocate and they would be a happy couple. If it didn't go as planned, well... Snufkin could always leave early. 

Snufkin didn't want that to happen, though. He wanted to stay in Moominvalley until blankets of snow covered the ground and Moomin was asleep in his bed. He wanted to leave content, with images of the next spring dancing in his head. He wanted to bring Moomin back beautiful gifts and stories and a new spring tune filled with all the love in the world. 

Thinking made him even more nervous, so Snufkin decided to go on a walk. Midday wasn't exactly romantic, so he decided he would wait until evening. He would bring Moomin to the beach and they would watch the sun set, then Snufkin would tell him. Oh, it made him giddy just thinking about it. He was going to tell him. Even though he had tried plenty of times, it didn't dull the butterflies flitting about in his stomach. 

Evening arrived quicker than Snufkin would've liked, but it would be fine. He made sure his hair was a little bit less messier than usual and walked up to Moominhouse. He knocked on the door three times, trying not to have a mental breakdown on their beautiful porch. 

Moominmamma opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise, then softened. "Oh, hello Snufkin. Have you come for dinner?"

"No, actually. I.. I was wondering.. uhm, if he's available.. I have something I'd like to show Moomin. It'll only take about thirty minutes, but if he can't-"

"Snufkin!" Moomin stood up from the table, running over. "What're you doing here?" He asked, smiling brightly. 

Snufkin felt his face heat up. "Are.. are you busy at all right now?"

"No, I just finished dinner. Need anything?"

"I.. I have something I'd like to show you," he said, a nervous smile covering his face. 

Moominmamma gave him a knowing glance.  _Oh god, she knows._ Moomin looked at her for approval, and she just gave a nod. "Have fun, you two."

Snufkin masked the worry he felt with a calm smile. "It's up this way."

Snufkin led Moomin up to the beach, and they got there at just the right time. The sunset splattered a smorgasbord of colors across the sky, reflecting on the soft waves in an extravagant exit to the day. 

"Wow," Moomin said in awe, "It's.. beautiful."

"Yeah," Snufkin responded, not even looking at the sunset anymore, "It is."

Moomin turned to look at him. "So, this is a bit weird for you. Is there anything you need to tell me?" He asked, looking a bit curious. 

Snufkin swallowed, looking at his friend. "You know me well. Uh, alright. Don't.. don't be mad, or anything." Anxieties were beginning to clog up his throat.

Snufkin took a deep breath in. Then, he gave a long, slow blink.

Even though they stayed in silence for only a little while, it felt like ages to Snufkin. Moomin looked more and more confused by the second. 

"Snuf-?"

"Well! I should be going now!" Snukin said, standing up a little too suddenly. "It's getting late and Moominmamma is probably getting worried, so I'll leave you to it. Goodbye!" He rushed off before Moomin could protest.

When Snufkin got back to his camp, he sat in his tent and cried. Mostly relief, although partly fear. He didn't sleep that night.

***

"And then he just.. left! It was so abrupt, I'm a bit worried.." 

Moominmamma sipped on her coffee thoughtfully. Little My adorned a large scowl, and muttered something along the lines of "oh, that idiot." 

Moomin picked at his breakfast, staring out the window. It had been two days since.. well, Moomin wasn't too sure what to call what had happened. Snufkin hadn't been seen by anyone he asked. He was beginning to get worried. 

"I might have a book about Mumrik behaviors, maybe he was just telling you something," Moominpappa said, not looking up from his newspaper. 

Moomin finished his breakfast and rushed upstairs, looking for the aforementioned book. Once he found it, he walked into his room and started to read. It rambled on about different tail movements and emotions, before it got to a chapter that caused his face to get a bit red. 

_"Mumriks show love very differently than most species. Because they tend to be nomads and loners, they are normally not very verbal. Because of this, they express their love for another with a slow, calm blink. This is usually a sign of high affection, and won't be used often by the average Mumrik."_

Moomin slammed the book shut, his face now a vibrant scarlet. He exhaled sharply, staring at the wall. Snufkin, the cool loner who once said he would never be tied down, the amazing, beautiful, stoic mumrik, loved him. Him of all people in the world. Snufkin had been to countless cities and places with countless beautiful people, and yet he liked Moomin. 

Oh, now he  _had_ to go find Snufkin.

***

Snufkin was, ironically, lounging in a tree when he heard Moomin call out his name. It almost made him fall. 

"Snufkin!!!" Moomin called again. Snufkin could see him below, looking around determinedly. Oh boy. 

Snufkin slowly came down, digging his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from crying. "H-hey, Moomin.." he said, his voice almost silent. 

Moomin whipped his head around, breaking out into a smile and immediately hugging Snufkin. "Oh my god. I haven't seen you! I was worried!" He said, tightening the hug.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"And.. about the other day, at the beach.. Snuf, I-"

"You don't have to say it. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything.. I can.. um, I can leave early if you.. Moomin..?"

Moomin was crying into his shoulder, clutching onto him as if his life depended on it. He looked up to stare into his eyes.

Snufkin couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks at this point. 

Suddenly, Moomin bumped their noses together, his face turning a bright red. "There. We're even."

Snufkin's breath caught in his throat. That was a kiss. A Moomin kiss. Moomin kissed him. Moomin. Oh god, Snufkin was going to fall over. 

"Was that bad? I'm sorry, I thought-"

"That-I.. oh wow." Snufkin managed. They were both horribly flustered now. "I.. I'm not sure if we're entirely even," Snufkin said after a short, tense silence. Moomin perked up at that, looking confused. "I.. I confessed, not kissed. But.. if you really want to be even, then-"

"Oh, yes," Moomin said breathlessly. 

Snufkin leaned in, and their lips were locked.

And it was magic. 

Once they pulled away, all they could manage to do was just.. stare. 

"I.. I love you," Moomin suddenly blurted out, "In-in case you didn't get that."

Snufkin broke out into a laugh, and Moomin soon followed. They were two idiots in the woods, horribly flustered and dying of laughter, but they were together, and that was more then enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wOO FIRST EVER FANFICTION   
> I really hope you liked it! Leave me some feedback!  
> Also sorry if its awful its like one in the morning and i just want to write cute pining even though its a tad bit ooc DONT MURDER ME


End file.
